


rs 港風文

by baak



Category: LUNA SEA
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baak/pseuds/baak
Summary: 有d嘢，命裏有時終須有，命裏冇時莫強求





	rs 港風文

sugizo  
我一直都好中意果部電影《春光乍泄》。我一直都好想去阿根廷嘅盡頭，果個世界上最寬嘅伊瓜蘇瀑布。我都一直希望迷失響布宜諾斯愛麗絲，去擁有一段兜兜轉轉嘅愛情。但可惜我想要做何寶榮，我嘅戀人唔系黎耀輝。

“ryuichi，不如我哋重頭黎過啊。”當我拖住我個女兒企系佢面前，同E個，我用左1/2的生命中意，用左1/4時間一起生活嘅男人說出E句話果時，他淨系低住頭隱去左所有面部肌肉變化。“E條路系你自己選噶。”佢嘅回答好決絕，足以令我一世銘記。

我哋系最美好嘅年華相遇，明明唔系情竇初開，卻一見鍾情，我哋都以為自己系對方命中註定，但原來對方唔系自己嘅命中註定。我哋系同一秒一前一後踏入校園，不約而同咁發出驚歎，相視一笑，似系練習左無數次一樣自然咁交換左Facebook。開學第一日第一分鐘，我哋成左朋友。然後，天雷勾動地火，順理成章成爲左戀人。如果重新返去果間大學轉一圈，我都可以講出我哋響法學院主樓、醫學院實驗室、宿舍......發生過嘅故事。我哋系白天最低調最低調平凡的朋友，亦系夜晚最熱情纏綿的情人。若即若離，系一段感情裏面我最中意嘅狀態。

四年的時間說短不短，過起來卻極快。畢業嘅時候，我終於失去左響大學留宿嘅權利。“ryuichi,不如一起搬出去租公寓啊。”佢成績好叻，貸款讀緊系六年制醫學士。“你畢業之後，有冇想過做乜嘢啊。”佢一直好清楚自己想要乜嘢，應該點去做，而我從來都系見步行步，我知道佢系響到提醒我，響香港唔可能有情飲水飽，但系佢或者唔知，我冇可能同佢提出分手。He is my destiny。

我開始響律師行返工。響office996，響蘭桂坊997。蘭桂坊絕對可以聽到香港90%嘅愛情故事，開心嘅，傷心嘅，痛心嘅，沒心沒肺嘅......我淨可以響人哋開心嘅愛情故事裏面做茄呢啡，但可以響人哋傷心嘅故事裏面做主角。蘭桂坊每一間love hotel我都訓過，甚至已經將每一間嘅房價同擺設都牢記於心。因為自從畢左業，我再都冇翻過屋企訓一晚，每晚響唔同嘅床上，旁邊系唔同嘅人，男女不拒。我再都冇出現過響ryuichi面前，直到果日。

維多利亞港，無論系香港人定系遊客，都公認E度擁有最美麗嘅夜景。果時國金二期仲未建成，中銀大廈依然系維港可以望到最高最高嘅建築。穿梭交織住嘅霓虹燈，似到極一條時光隧道，如果從天臺往下跳，我會唔會返到從前。我懷疑海水嘅鹹味有提神的作用，如果唔系，我又點會成支黑方落左肚，旁邊來來往往各國語言依然清晰。“sugizo，好耐冇見。”成個世界只剩低ryuichi一個人嘅聲音，我終於醉左。ryuichi面上永遠系溫和微笑，E家竟然眉頭緊皺。“你唔系佢，”我雙手圈住佢條頸，又撫平佢額頭上嘅皺痕，“如果你真系佢，我哋可唔可以重頭黎過。”

我哋終於租左自己嘅愛情小窩，雖然我哋冇條件租公屋，但是租間灣仔嘅居屋我哋仲可以負擔得起。ryuichi已經畢左業，on call36小時嘅佢比996嘅我更加忙碌。就算屋企廚房堆滿嘅系外賣盒，房間裏面經常淨系睡著一個人，起碼忙碌過後我哋選擇嘅都系返黎E度。“你手機又響了。”和無數個夜晚一樣，他從牀上落地接左電話，只響我唇上留下一吻，就轉身奔赴陌生人嘅新生。有時候我會諗，我有冇機會也為佢帶來一次與眾不同嘅新生，除左我以外，會唔會亦有一個我唔識嘅人，想為佢而承受十級疼痛。我凍起左佢嘅精子。

“對唔住，我要去結婚了。”我講出E句話果時唔敢抬頭，我怕見到佢嘅眼淚，“我系個律師，為左提高法官同陪審團嘅信任度，我必須系一個已婚嘅有兒女嘅人。”佢好似早就預料到要E一日，過於平靜，“我嘅sugizo終於大個啦。”第二日佢就搬出左公寓，連一件衫一只牙刷都冇留低。

我個女兒系ryuichi將佢從佢母親子宮到拿出黎嘅，佢母親響產牀上，直接被送左去太平間。我同佢母親只系契約婚姻，體外受精。淨要一張結婚紙，一個細路仔，黎提升雙方嘅可信任度，其他嘅一切對方都不會干擾過問。很唔好彩，佢母親等唔到從契約中獲利，就已經撒手人寰。佢嘅追悼會上，我同ryuichi第一次一起踏入左教堂，佢系逝者主治醫師，我系逝者家屬。佢垂下目光輕拍我脖頭以示安慰，臨走又回頭望左我一眼，果一分鐘，我啱好亦望向佢，有一滴眼淚啱好從我的眼眶下滑到左我嘅嘴邊。佢吽左一下，唔知道佢有冇從我E滴眼淚裏面見到一D真情實感嘅傷心。佢好快就轉身行左出去。

我相信佢知道我愛嘅永遠系佢，因為當佢問我保大定系保細果時，我望住佢對眼，思考左0.01秒。“保小。”當你系同一個道不同志不合嘅妻子扮演失去孩子的苦情戲碼和一個父親獨自撫養愛情結晶中選擇，任何人都知道後者要比前者容易上百倍。ryuichi抱住我個女兒送到左我手上。嬰兒仲未長開，皮膚皺巴巴，十足個馬騮崽。“佢會好靚噶。”ryuichi面上依然系溫和嘅微笑，今次是為左祝福。當然會好靚，因為佢身上流嘅系你嘅血，我前世嘅小情人。

終於到左E一日，響我女兒三歲果年，我抱住裝住自己私人物品嘅紙皮箱離開左中西區。我冇做錯乜嘢，我嘅業績亦系至top嘅，只系因為我對家將以前我響蘭桂坊做個玩家嘅相po左上網。我自動辭職，公司人事好俾面出左個年獎俾我，大家都知道我已經響業內玩完了。

故事返到開篇果一幕，我帶住ryuichi同我嘅女兒去搵佢，其實曲系唔系知道E個系佢嘅女。佢為無數人帶去左新生，卻唔願意俾我一個。我用所有積蓄買左份保險，受益人系佢同女兒。我站在中銀大廈嘅天臺，按亮個手機mon，E家系12月31日59分。手機最尾一條message sent左出去，收件人系ryuichi，上面寫住：happy new year❤️十八年前再見。

我從70層跳左落黎，穿過左一條又一條嘅燈光，我希望我用條命賭返黎嘅系十八年前嘅平行宇宙，而唔系聽日嘅新聞頭條。風吹得好急，好似刀一樣割在我身上，不過短短七秒鐘嘅路程，我已經失去左意識。

ryuichi  
其實我好細個就認識sugizo。講系認識，但實際上只系單方面嘅。我哋住響同一棟公屋，一棟公屋住成千人，唔同樓層嘅鄰舍之間互相唔識都系正常事。而且佢系group2的學生，我系group1嘅學生，又點會有幾多交集。但系中三個年嘅flea market之後我知道左佢，依家睇黎，我系瘋狂迷戀上左佢。

Flea market系我哋中學每年嘅傳統節目。香港寸土尺金，冇用嘅嘢又吖地方又嗮，不如比需要嘅人。果時，Sugizo響foodarea整冬甩，我啱好響佢斜對面擺攤賣嘢。鋪糖、打火、焦化，一氣呵成，仲有面上唔變嘅熱情笑容。果一刻我先知道，原來f班嘅人都可以咁有吸引力。有時候愛情嘅嘢就系咁樣奇妙，唔需要乜嘢驚天動地嘅英雄救美，甚至連對視都未有，就可以令一個人三魂不見左七魄。“你仲咩成個下晝頭耷耷又唔出聲，冇嘢啊嘛？”響我嘅記憶之中我昂居居咁望左佢一個下晝，原來只系冇人發現到嘅兩三眼。

啱開始，我只不過系好奇問下隔離班嘅人，佢叫乜嘢名，跟住系佢嘅興趣愛好、佢住響邊度、佢有幾多個女朋友......或者男朋友。當我終於發現自己唔妥嘅時候，我已經開始跟蹤佢，我要知道佢放學之後會去邊度、去做D乜嘢、同邊個一起去......我甚至開始練習左成百上千次，應該點樣自然又深刻咁同佢say hi。時針轉過左26000幾個圈，我哋升左中四、中五、中六，跟住就系一個又一個嘅面試，一次又一次嘅考試，一日又一日咁等offer。我同自己講，如果佢不打算考大學，我就會放棄。可能系上天註定我哋應該系埋一起，佢終於收到左大學嘅offer，系我偷偷從佢嘅信箱見到嘅。我放棄左可能有幾十分，同政府借錢入讀左果間貴价民辦大學。

同我幻想左無數次咁一樣，佢成左我男朋友，我哋成爲左彼此嘅命中注定。佢一直嚮往若即若離嘅狀態，但系我有一秒鐘見唔到佢我都可能會發癲。醫學院同法學院之間嘅距離不過系兩個小巴站，對於我黎講就好似牛郎星同織女星嘅距離——16.4光年。寫paper、請食飯、幫溝女......用盡一切辦法之後，sugizo變左系我的室友。我就靠一個個纏綿嘅夜晚補償我日頭內心嘅空虛。

每年鳳凰花開嘅時候，都系分別嘅時候。今年要講byebye嘅，系sugizo。衆所周知，讀醫系香港人往上爬嘅捷徑，又有幾多人數過，究竟有幾多校園愛情斷送左響六年制醫學士上？有情系唔可以飲水飽嘅。Sugizo啱啱收到公司offer做office boy，我仲欠銀行一大筆數，我哋響錢銀方面邊個都照顧唔到對方。吵左一大架之後，我變左sugizo嘅blacklist，失去左可以搵到佢嘅一切途徑。佢真系一個最狠心嘅男人，我知道佢唔願意講分手，順便剝奪左我講分手嘅機會。我E世都唔會同佢講出分手E個詞。

我畢業之後拿左牌，入左間私人醫院做駐院醫生，從以前D friend到聽講左sugizo嘅消息。有人失戀之後靠音樂療傷，亦有人靠暴飲暴食發洩，而sugizo靠放縱自己黎過渡。大概系體質問題，佢精力仲系旺盛到好似冇左情人就就要去跑個馬拉松先訓得著。對比起蘭桂坊個D港男港女，我當然有信心一個人就搞得掂sugizo E個男人。

我搞唔明中銀大廈有乜野好睇，幾條燈管就令sugizo入左迷。從中學開始我就知道，要搵sugizo就要去睇得到中銀大廈嘅地方，而最靚嘅中銀大廈，必定系從維港望過去。幾支黑方再加十幾支啤酒，話佢哋好似一座城牆，不如話佢哋似蠔殼，包圍住一個白白凈凈嘅軀體。“不如我哋重頭黎過啊?”我用手輕輕拍下佢背脊，佢哭到打嗝嘅樣就好似一隻重新搵到主人嘅金毛。我哋都冇結束過，有邊使重新開始?響中環嘅摩天輪轉到最高點嘅時候，我哋發誓要做彼此嘅恆星，一世都爲對方帶去光同熱。

medical officer，on call 36，收風絕對系成間醫院最快，所以我第一時間知道左sugizo竟然黎左冷凍精子。我完全可以體諒佢想要一段婚姻，一個細路嘅心情，好可惜我兩樣都俾唔到佢。我哋再都冇办法響心理上進一步滿足對方。其實男人嘅諾言都只系過眼煙雲。96年，我哋嘅愛情亦都走到左盡頭。“97就快到了，我哋都好應該再爲自己嘅將來好好咁打算一下。”OK，原來我嘅sugizo已經大個左，佢唔再需要我E個港灣，咁我只好等海浪將佢帶去佢想去的new world。早就預料左有今日，執嘢果時發現E個屋企居然冇乜嘢系只屬於我嘅，於是我全部留低左俾佢。

究竟系乜嘢響短短一年就將sugizo完全變左個人？當佢不假思索就同我講，果個仲未出世嘅細路要比同佢共同生活左1年的妻子更加重要嘅時候，我開始後悔放任佢憑自己喜愛，跳入左E個骯髒嘅new world，或者佢嘅成長只系我嘅一廂情願。但系點解響教堂果時，佢可以輕而易舉咁流出眼淚。我細心呵護嘅樹苗生歪左，我唔中意佢了。

“我哋彼此互爲吸引嘅星球，即使你先化身爲暗物質，你亦牽引着我，餘生軌跡直至盡頭。”sugizo一定系我見過最自私嘅男人。佢默默響背後做左好多好多嘢，但系連一滴滴都唔話俾你知。原來佢嘅婚姻，系爲左成全my dream of family，原來佢嘅妻子，系獻祭左俾我嘅女兒，跟住佢再用佢嘅生命作爲養分黎滋養我嘅下半生，順便斬斷左我同佢相聚嘅道路。如果我唔放手，結果系唔系會唔一樣啊？

自從《春光乍泄》上畫之後，佢就一直同我講：“如果你系黎耀輝就好啦，我哋嘅愛情故事必定會系最perfect嘅。”但系我就系黎耀輝啊，我響最未一刻奪走左佢嘅security zone。黎耀輝同何寶榮嘅故事註定系bad ending，而我同sugizo嘅故事系我親手click左去bad ending。

我帶住luna去左伊瓜蘇大瀑布，影左好多相，全部擺左響佢墓碑前面。“你話想睇伊瓜蘇大瀑布，我E家帶左黎俾你睇。相裡面嘅女仔系Luna，生得好似你，好靚女。神父話：‘His resting place shall be in the Garden of Eden.’果度應該有俾伊瓜蘇仲寬嘅瀑布，俾中環仲靚嘅夜景。你響果度記住要乖乖咁食飯，好好咁睡覺......”

等我，我唔會要你等好耐噶。


End file.
